


The One Where Derek Makes Stiles Cry

by sgtbuckaroobarnes



Series: Sterek Ficlets [3]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, i made stiles cry, i'm sorry but i was in a mood, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbuckaroobarnes/pseuds/sgtbuckaroobarnes
Summary: Stiles asks Derek on a date, Derek thinks he's joking and brushes it off. Then Stiles is gone and crying and avoiding Derek. Derek had to figure out how to make things right.





	The One Where Derek Makes Stiles Cry

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know why i'm like this but last night i was like "i wanna make stiles cry" and i'm just terrible but like....i like it when he cries. i'm so sorry!!!!

“Would you-“ Stiles starts, he’s standing in the door way of Derek’s kitchen, watching Derek make a sandwich.

“Would you wanna go out sometime? With me?” Stiles finishes after a moment. The snort laugh that comes out of Derek is a surprise, a reflex really. He smiles down at his sandwich and shakes his head. Stiles was always saying shit like that to people, flirting with them and being an idiot.

“Very funny.” Derek said, his tongue pushing out of his mouth as he concentrated hard on the sandwich in front him, trying to get the tomatoes and the lettuce to sit just right.

“Yeah.” Stiles said and then laughed a small laugh, it sounded very airy. Derek’s eyebrows pulled together as he heard Stiles turn on his heal and start walking to door. Something was wrong.

“Stiles?” Derek said, turning his head to look after him.

“I was totally kidding man, don’t worry about it, just forget I said anything, really.” Stiles said in a rush, yanking the door open and slipping through it. Derek dropped his knife on the counter and walked out of the kitchen quickly, his eyes fell on the door as it slid gently shut. He heard Stiles nearly run down the hall to the stairs. He closed his eyes and listened harder, tracking Stiles as he flew down the stairs and out into the parking lot. He slammed the door of his jeep and Derek heard him sniffle. His eyes snapped open and he stared at his closed door.  He heard Stiles drive away and hung his head.

Derek shuffled back into the kitchen, trying to push away the smell of tears in the room, and looked down at a sandwich that he no longer had an appetite for. He grabbed the plate and tossed it in the trash, moving to the table and dropping himself into a chair. He sighed and dropped his head onto the table with a thud.

“You’re a fucking idiot.” He said to himself, lifting his head and dropping it once more.

~***~

It had been a week and he hadn’t seen Stiles once. He was clearly avoiding Derek, and he’d gotten much better at than he used to be. Derek tried to wait for him at Scott’s, neither of them showed up for almost 8 hours, Mrs. McCall had come out and asked if he was alright. Her voice seemed colder than normal and Derek wasn’t feeling her usual caring vibe. He’d nodded and left, feeling a little afraid that she might throw a handful of mountain ash at him if he stayed much longer. Stiles must have talked to her about what happened. Derek just wished he’d fucking talked to _him_ about what happened. Or that his own fucking brain had paid attention to what was happening. But no, he’d been making a fucking sandwich and then he’d made Stiles cry. Fucking idiot.

He finally found Stiles jeep outside the school, he’d been a creep and listened in on a conversation and heard that Stiles had a meeting for early entrance into FBI training. Derek felt pride swell up in his chest and then he remembered he was spying on Stiles and felt bad again. He’d parked his car three blocks away from the school, popped the lock on Stiles jeep, being super extra careful not to break anything, and then just sat and waited. It started to rain about twenty minutes later. The water hitting the roof of the jeep calming Derek and somehow making him anxious all at once. Derek perked up when he saw the school doors open and Stiles run out into the rain.

He sat stock still and watched Stiles open the door and stumble up into the jeep. His foot slipping once before he got in and slammed the door. He sighed, having one small moment of calm before he noticed Derek and flailed. One of his arms smacking into this face, the other hitting the window with a loud thumb.

“Ow! What the hell man!? I thought you were done with this creepy stalker shit.” Stiles yelled, rubbing at the hand that had hit the window.

“Sorry.” Derek said quietly, his voice rough. He didn’t say anything else, even though he’d been practicing what he’d wanted to say to him. Stiles didn’t say anything either, just set his hands in his lap and stared at them.

They sat there for a long time. Both of them silent. Stiles fidgeting, his fingers picking at his jeans, his eyes darting around, landing on everything in the jeep except for Derek. Derek sighed and licked his lips.

“You were serious.” Derek said, grimacing at himself. He watched Stiles snort and roll his eyes and then look out the window. He still didn’t speak. Derek heard him swallow and then he smelled it. Stiles was crying again.

“Stiles I don’t-“ Derek started. Stiles wiped at his face and nodded, not getting what Derek was trying to say.

“No, I just- why didn’t you argue about it. You always make comments like that, and I know this time was different but if you were serious, why didn’t you… argue with me? You’re always so good at that.” Derek said, feeling like every word he said was making it worse. He watched dark patches bloom on Stiles jeans as tears fell and felt his chest tightening. Stiles took a deep shaky breath.

“You laughed.” He said, his voice quiet, he sounded so small. Derek had to push his claws into his palm to stop from reaching out and pulling him close. He was pretty sure Stiles didn’t want him touching him right now.

“I did?” Derek asked, he didn’t even remember that. Stiles turned to look at him, his head whipping around fast.

“Yes.” He said shortly. He swallowed again, glaring at Derek.

“I asked if you wanted to go out with me, which took like, a lot of courage okay? Like, all the courage I fucking had left. And you fucking laughed. Actually no, you snorted, and kept staring at your super important sandwich.” Stiles said, his voice shaking.

“I hope it was really delicious.” He said quietly, the sarcasm in his voice filling all the empty space in the jeep around them.

“I’d love to go on a date with you Stiles. Anytime you want. Just name a time.” Derek said, watching tears fall down Stiles cheeks and feeling like he was being punched in the stomach. Stiles rolled his eyes again and laughed a humorless laugh.

“I don’t want a pity date from you Derek. Just… can we not do this?” Stiles asked, grimacing as he looked at Derek.

“It’s not a- do what?” Derek questioned, he was so confused, and he still felt distracted, Stiles was still crying. He kept wiping the tears away with the end of his sleeve, but they kept falling, and Derek’s eyes were glued to them.

“This. Can’t we just pretend this never happened. Just- so things won’t be awkward. I promise I won’t ask you again. And I’ll stay away from you if you want just- stop looking at me like that!” Stiles shouted, his hands fisting and slamming onto his thighs. Derek did reach out this time, his hands gentle on Stiles, his thumbs rubbing circles into the soft skin, soothing Stiles outburst. He was used to the outbursts, they’d been happening off and on since the nogitsune, and then dread doctors, and the ghost riders, but he’d been doing better.  He scooted closer to Stiles and moved one hand to Stiles’ cheek. Stiles breathing was heavy, and his eyes were wide, and Derek could tell that he wanted to pull away but he let Derek hold his head still. Derek looked at him.

“I don’t want you to stay away from me. God Stiles, that’s the last thing I’d ever want. And it’s not pity. I would love nothing more than to go on a date with you. I just-“ Derek stalled, his thumb wiping at a tear that fell. Stiles sniffed.

“You what?” he asked cautiously, he felt Stiles leaning into his hand, just the smallest fraction of movement, but he felt it.

“I- I think I wasn’t paying attention earlier because, I’ve been waiting for you to say goodbye. I know you’re leaving. You’re joining the FBI and you’re gonna be amazing. And I just, I wasn’t expecting that to be what you came to say. I’ve been trying to… prepare myself, for you not being here. And you came to ask me on a date and that’s just… I wasn’t ready.” Derek said, laughing lightly and shrugging. Stiles closed his eyes and smiled at him, a laugh bursting out of him too. He pushed his cheek against Derek’s hand, hard this time, and opened his eyes. More tears fell and Derek’s eyebrows furrowed.

“You’re an idiot.” Stiles breathed, smiling at Derek. Derek nodded.

“Yeah, I uh, that was the conclusion I came to as well.” He said. Stiles snorted and shook his head, reaching up and pulling Derek’s hand down into his lap.

“Not just for that. Did you honestly think that just because I’m leaving that I’d…just…not talk to you anymore? You thought I’d just… leave, and then you’d never see me again?” Stiles asked, the smile on his face growing. Derek shrugged one shoulder, feeling a little like an idiot. Stiles laughed and squeezed his hand.

“You’d never get rid of me that easy dude. Not gonna happen. Not on your live.” Stiles said, winking. Derek felt heat in his face, Stiles bit his lip and moved his fingers slowly against Derek’s wrist. The heat in Derek’s face spread to his ears. Stiles scrunched his nose up and gave Derek’s wrist a gentle squeeze.

“Stiles?” Derek asked. Stiles eyes widened and he looked at him.

“Yeah?”

“Why are you still crying?” he asked, Stiles looked startled and wiped at his face.

“Sorry man I’m just an emotional guy.” He said, smiling shyly at Derek. Derek shook his head and smiled back.

“You’re really cute when you get blush-y dude.” Stiles said bluntly. Derek swallowed and stared at him.

“Yeah. There it is.” Stiles said, reaching out and brushing his fingers over Derek’s cheeks.

“Please stop.” Derek said weakly. Stiles leaned closer to him, Derek felt his heart beating fast in his chest as he looked into Stiles eyes.

“Never.” Stiles whispered, closing the space between them. Derek shivered and let his eyes fall closed with a sigh. Stiles smiled against his lips and then pulled back, but not too far.

“So, how would you feel about dating an FBI agent?” Stiles asked, his voice still almost a whisper. Derek opened his eyes slowly.

“I think I’d feel pretty good about it.” Derek said, his lips curving in a small smile. Stiles closed his eyes and nodded.

“Correct answer.” He said, smiling again and then pulling Derek back in for another kiss. Derek felt the kiss in his toes and hummed happily, taking in the feeling of Stiles’ lips against his.


End file.
